PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICAL CORE The Data Management and Statistical Core will provide database and statistical support and collaboration to all Mayo Alzheimer's Disease Research Center Cores in the investigation of similarities and differences among neurodegenerative diseases. The members of the Core bring expertise in the development, implementation and management of relational databases and in the statistical methods needed to analyze such data. The Data Core will 1) maintain and optimize the Mayo ADRC database housing the longitudinal clinical, neuropsychometric, neuropathological, imaging and fluid biomarker data gathered by the Cores. 2) provide data management support to the Cores for patient and biological sample tracking, electronic data capture and data extraction 3) facilitate data sharing with the NACC, NCRAD and external investigators and 4) provide statistical support to the Development Projects (administered by the Administrative Core), to mentor trainees (from the Research Education Component) in study design and statistical methods, and to develop new statistical methods to improve understanding of the interactions of multiple variables on cognitive decline. The Data Core plays a key role of the Mayo ADRC, focusing on the data management and data analysis components of the research effort. As part of this effort, the Data Core is actively involved in the recruitment and retention of study participants, the incorporation of participant data into electronic data repositories, the exchange of participant samples and data within the Mayo ADRC and among other research groups, including the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC), and in the analysis and of publication of research data. The Data Management and Statistical Core is essential to the proper functioning of the Mayo ADRC. The database systems of the Core are essential to activities including tracking participants' status for longitudinal follow-up, accurately storing and accessing data for research projects, appropriately uploading Uniform Data Set (UDS) data to NACC, and extracting data for the use of researchers in the conduct of their active investigations. The statistical expertise of the Core is of similar importance to the Mayo ADRC, as it is critical to the preparation of data for analysis, the design of analytical plans for specific research questions, the appropriate analysis of research data, and the final interpretation of the research findings. The Data Management and Statistical Core aims to collaborate in advancing the scientific understanding of similarities and differences among neurodegenerative diseases through the resources it provides to the Mayo ADRC.